bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Outro: Her
Outro: Her es la novena canción del 4to mini-álbum, LOVE YOURSELF: Her y su outro, además de ser la primera canción de la Rap Line del álbum. Guía *Rap Monster *Suga *J-Hope Letra Romanizaicón=The world is a complex We was lookin’ for love nado geunyang geureon saramdeul jung hanayeosseo jinjja saranginji mwonji midjido aneumyeonseo seubgwancheoreom saranghago shipda jikkeoryeotteon But I found myself The whole new myself nado hetgallyeo daeche eotteon ge jinjja nanji neol mannago naega chaegiran geol an geolkka anim niga nae chaekjangeul neomgin geolkka Damn eojjaetteun nan nege choegoye namjagil wonhae ama dangyeonae neon naege i segye geu jacheyeotgie jugeul geomyeon kkok nawa gati jukgettadeon ttae niga wonhaneun naega doegiro God I swore to myself So many complex But I’m lookin’ for love gajja narado joa niga anajundamyeon neon naege shijagija gyeolmal jachenikka niga nal kkeutnaejura nae modeun wonder e daehan answer I call you her, her Cause you’re my tear, tear nae modeun wonder e daehan answer I call you her, her Cause you’re my tear, tear eojjeomyeon naneun neoye jinshirija geojishilji molla eojjeomyeon dangshine sarangija jeungo eojjeomyeon naneun neoye wonsuija beot dangshine cheongugija jiok ttaeron jarangija sumo nan jeoldae gamyeoneul beotji mothae i gamyeon soge nan niga aneun gyaega anigie oneuldo make up to wake up And dress up to mask on dangshini saranghaneun naega doegi wihae dangshini saranghaneun gyaega doegi wihaeseo geu joahadeon XXdo kkeuneotji geujeo dangshineul wihaeseo shireohaneun otto gwadohan meikeueopdo dangshine useumgwa haengbogi got nae haengboge cheokdo ireon naega ireon naega dangshine sarang badeul jagyeong isseulkka eonjena dangshine choegoga doegi wihae noryeogeul hae ireon moseubeun mollasseum hae nae modeun wonder e daehan answer I call you her, her Cause you’re my tear, tear nae modeun wonder e daehan answer I call you her, her Cause you’re my tear, tear neul geuraetteushi mask on hwanhoro nal bangyeojuneun her geudaemane byeol amu il eopshi bitnamyeonseodo gajang bitnaya hal shigane nan mask off Lost star nae jimeul naeryeonwa eodumeul jeulgyeo jugil deushi sswadaeneun jomyeongdo eopseuni ye geujeo mam ganeun daero gam danneun daero, nal an jabneun daero Tick tock the dark is over dashi neoye choegoga doegi wihae nae jashineul butjabeo sarangeun sarameul michige hae geurae michinnome gago gajang nadaun shige daeibeul hago jeonbuin neoreul wihae naega naerin haedabeul jwo geugeol saranghaejuneun neo geuro inhae noryeokhaneun na ni jonjaero saeroun uimireul chatgo bicheul naeneun bam nan arasseo eodumi kkeutnado naegen neon achimiran geol You woke me up nae modeun wonder e daehan answer I call you her, her Cause you’re my tear, tear nae modeun wonder e daehan answer I call you her, her Cause you’re my tear, tear |-| Hangul=The world is a complex We wus lookin' for love 나도 그냥 그런 사람들 중 하나였어 진짜 사랑인지 뭔지 믿지도 않으면서 습관처럼 사랑하고 싶다 지껄였던 But I found myself The whole new myself 나도 헷갈려 대체 어떤 게 진짜 난지 널 만나고 내가 책이란 걸 안 걸까 아님 니가 내 책장을 넘긴 걸까 Damn 어쨌든 난 네게 최고의 남자길 원해 아마 당연해 넌 내게 이 세계 그 자체였기에 죽을 거면 꼭 나와 같이 죽겠다던 때 니가 원하는 내가 되기로 God I swore to myself So many complex But I'm lookin' for love 가짜 나라도 좋아 니가 안아준다면 넌 내게 시작이자 결말 자체니까 니가 날 끝내주라 내 모든 wonder 에 대한 answer I call you her her Cuz you're my tear tear 내 모든 wonder 에 대한 answer I call you her her Cuz you're my tear tear 어쩌면 나는 너의 진실이자 거짓일지 몰라 어쩌면 당신의 사랑이자 증오 어쩌면 나는 너의 원수이자 벗 당신의 천국이자 지옥 때론 자랑이자 수모 난 절대 가면을 벗지 못해 이 가면 속의 난 니가 아는 걔가 아니기에 오늘도 make up to wake up and dress up to mask on 당신이 사랑하는 내가 되기 위해 당신이 사랑하는 걔가 되기 위해서 그 좋아하던 XX도 끊었지 그저 당신을 위해서 싫어하는 옷도 과도한 메이크업도 당신의 웃음과 행복이 곧 내 행복의 척도 이런 내가 이런 내가 당신의 사랑 받을 자격 있을까 언제나 당신의 최고가 되기 위해 노력을 해 이런 모습은 몰랐음 해 내 모든 wonder 에 대한 answer I call you her her Cuz you're my tear tear 내 모든 wonder 에 대한 answer I call you her her Cuz you're my tear tear 늘 그랬듯이 mask on 환호로 날 반겨주는 her 그대만의 별 아무 일 없이 빛나면서도 가장 빛나야 할 시간에 난 mask off Lost star 내 짐을 내려놔 어둠을 즐겨 죽일 듯이 쏴대는 조명도 없으니 ye 그저 맘 가는 대로 감 닿는 대로 날 안 잡는 대로 Tick tock the dark is over 다시 너의 최고가 되기 위해 내 자신을 붙잡어 사랑은 사람을 미치게 해 그래 미친놈의 각오 가장 나다운 식에 대입을 하고 전부인 너를 위해 내가 내린 해답을 줘 그걸 사랑해주는 너 그로 인해 노력하는 나 니 존재로 새로운 의미를 찾고 빛을 내는 밤 난 알았어 어둠이 끝나도 내겐 넌 아침이란 걸 You woke me up 내 모든 wonder 에 대한 answer I call you her her Cuz you're my tear tear 내 모든 wonder 에 대한 answer I call you her her Cuz you're my tear tear |-| Español=El mundo es un complejo Estábamos buscando el amor Solía ser de esa gente cualquiera también No creía lo que él verdadero amor era Solía decir habitualmente que quería amor Pero me encontré a mi mismo Al completamente nuevo yo Estoy confundido también, cuál soy realmente Te conocí y me di cuenta de que soy un libro ó ¿Diste vuelta a la página? Demonios De todas formas, quiero ser el mejor hombre para ti Es probablemente natural porque eres mi mundo en si Si mueres, debes morir conmigo Me convertiría en lo que quieres, Dios, me lo juro a mi mismo Tantos complejos Pero estoy buscando el amor Puedo ser falso, siempre y cuando me abraces Eres mi principio y final en si ¿Me terminarás? Todas mis preguntas La respuesta a eso Te llamo ella, ella Porque tu eres mi lágrima, lágrima Todas mis preguntas La respuesta a eso Te llamó ella, ella Porque tu eres mi lágrima, lágrima. Tal vez eres mi verdad y mentira Tal vez soy tu amor y odio Tal vez doy tu enemigo y tu amigo Tu cielo e infierno, a veces orgullo y sufrimiento No puedo quitarme esta máscara Porque, bajo esta máscara, no soy el chico que conoces De nuevo hoy, me maquillo para levantarme y vestir con la máscara Para poder convertirme en el yo que amas Para poder convertirme en el chico que amas Renuncié a XX el cual disfrutaba tanto Sólo por ti Incluso la ropa que odio y también mucho maquillaje Tu risa y felicidad deciden mi propia felicidad ¿Merezco ser amado por ti cuando soy de esta forma? Siempre intento lo mejor para ser el mejor para ti Espero que no conozcas este lado de mi Todas mis preguntas La respuesta a eso Te llamo ella, ella Porque eres mi lágrima, lágrima Todas mis preguntas La respuesta a eso Te llamo ella, ella Porque eres mi lágrima, lágrima Como siempre, máscara puesta Saludándome con felicidad, ella Tú, estrella, brilla sin razón en particular El momento que se supone brillará más fuerte, me quito la máscara Estrella perdida, bajo mi bolsa y disfruto la oscuridad No hay dislumbre que brille en mi hasta que muera Sólo mira donde el corazón va Donde el sentimiento va a donde no me agarra Tick tock, la oscuridad terminó Para que puedas estar mejor de nuevo Me sostengo en mí mismo El amor hace que las personas se vuelvan locas Sí, la determinación de un hombre malo Me sustituyó a mí mismo en el método que es más como yo Te doy la solución a la que llegué por ti, mi todo Lo amas Hago lo mejor por eso Por tu presencia, la noche encuentra un nuevo significado y brilla fuerte Sé ahora cuando incluso la oscuridad termina Eres mi mañana Tu me despiertas Todas mis preguntas La respuesta a eso Te llamo ella, ella Porque eres mi lágrima, lágrima Todas mis preguntas La respuesta a eso Te llamo ella, ella Porque eres mi lágrima, lágrima https://lyricstranslate.com/es/outro-her-outro-ella.html Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones